Cyborgification
‘Cyborgification’ is a neonym that refers to the process of something becoming a cybernetic organism, i.e. a cyborg '''— a creature in the state of cyborghood. The term is often seen as a synonym of cyborgization. Definitions of what is a cyborg vary in the extent (or reach) of the definition. Certainly a person that is congenitally blind but gains sight through a cybernetic gadget has gone through a process of cyborgification — however, it seems reasonable to include in the concept any usage of an organism of any cybernetic tool. As cybernetic consciousness and technology increased, the cybernetification and cyborgification of human activities increased, such as in sports, housekeeping and office work. '''You’re already a Cyborg. You just don’t know it yet. That’s right. Sounds crazy right? Maybe it does. But you are. That phone you carry is an extension of your brain. — Geoff Pilkington, pub. Sep 25, 2018 Computers used to be huge slow machines in a few centrally controlled warehouses far away. As time passed, they got smaller, faster, closer, and more decentralized, to the point that billions of us now each have more computing power than NASA used to travel to the moon in our own pockets, on our wrists, or even in our bodies. Assuming computers continue to get smaller, faster, further decentralized, and even more intimately integrated with our bodies, it seems reasonable to suppose that the line between our computers and our anatomy, even the lines between computers and our identities and communities, will continue to blur to the point of becoming invisible. Accordingly, when we imagine the future, it may be a mistake to distinguish between our descendents and their computers. — Lincoln Cannon, Feb 2015 Cyborgification varieties *Perinatal cyborgification — attaching cybernetic mechanisms to someone immediately before or after birth. *Neonatal cyborgification — attaching cybernetic mechanisms in the newborn period, specifically the first 4 weeks after birth. *Infant cyborgification; Child cyborgification; Adult cyborgification. *Uncyborgification — returning to a non-cyborg state. *Medical cyborgification — making someone cyborg for medical purposes. *Productivity cyborgification — making something cyborg to increase productivity, such as in the workplace. May be temporary. I.e. cybernetically enhancing an organisms for productivity purposes. *The adoption of cybernetic mechanisms for the sexual purposes of organisms. E.g. wi-fi dildo. *Animal cyborgification — The utilisation of cybernetic mechanisms for animals, such as prosthetics for a disabled dog. *Anti-Disability cyborgification — Cyborgification to gain ability previously lacked such as from congenital disability. *Insect cyborgification Anti-Disability cyborgification Arguably in one sense all cyborgification is an anti-disability action, but in terms of conventional 20th Century disability definitions anti-disability cyborgification is the "solution" of disability challenges through cybernetic mechanisms, such as through prosthetics or voice generating mechanisms (think Stephen Hawkings). Productivity cyborgification Cyborgification to increase productivity, such as in the workplace. May be temporary. Animal cyborgification The utilisation of cybernetic mechanisms for animals, such as prosthetics for a disabled dog. Sexual cyborgification The adoption of cybernetic mechanisms for the sexual purposes of organisms. E.g. wi-fi dildo. Media * «The cyborgification of paralympic sport» by PD Howe. ‎2017. * «‘It’s a part of me’: an ethnographic exploration of becoming a disabled sporting cyborg following spinal cord injury» by AC Sparkes. ‎2018. * «Cyborgification and the Disabled Body» * (Book) «Citizen Cyborg: Why Democratic Societies Must Respond To The Redesigned Human Of The Future» by James Hughes | Oct 26, 2004 * (Article) «Elon Musk: We're already cyborgs». Jun 2, 2016. Rhizomata * Technology; Counter-disability; Transhumanism; Cybernetification; Industrialism; Productivism * Cyborg transhumanism; Disability; Cyborg alienation; Cyborg adaptation; Cyborg maladaptation * Technological adaptation